In the Shower
by Midori-Shortie
Summary: Better summary wanted. Hermione remembers in the shower. Rating is just to be safe.


_Where is the one place you feel most insecure?_

_For me it's in the shower. Its the only place where I let my mind wander. It wanders back to that night and him. _

_That one night, that one memory of him is what is keeping me going. Even though he is now gone, and not coming back to me, I will always remember that night._

_In the shower, after I have washed my hair, and done my shower routine, I stand under the water. Just letting it wash over me, and letting my worries from that day wash away and down the plug, until I have to get out and face the world again. _

_We had that one night. The one night we could be who we wanted to be without other people influences, opinions, or anything. The one night we could do whatever we wanted, without facing the conquences the next day. That night was one I will always remember._

_We had met up in town, after him owling me, telling me to meet him so he could apologise face to face. When I saw him again, I stood still for a couple of minutes. I couldn't believe my eyes. There he was, standing in casual jeans and a plain black wife-beater, and skater sneakers. I have never expected him to ever dress like this. _

_He sat down on a bench in the park, and I walked over and sat down next to him. He told me many times that he was sorry for how he had acted in the past, and that he was trying to make amens. At first, I was wary. Here was the guy that had tried to torment me all through-out school, and he was apologising for it. When he asked if he could hug me, I knew he was telling the truth. He didn't cringe when he did. In fact, he had a huge, genine smile on his face._

_When he pulled back he told me something else. That he had had a crush on me in the later years at school. That the last summer holidays he had spent thinking about me, every minute of every day. He told me that he had thought about kissing me alot. I asked him if he still wanted too. His answer was yes._

_I asked him about his personal life. How were his parents? Mother good. Father Dead. Married? Pansy - arranged marriage. Kids? He hoped he could have some one day. Job? Currently between jobs. He wanted to be a lawyer._

_He asked me the same questions. Parents? Living in New Zealand. Married? No. Kids? Wanted some in the near future. Job? Florist. _

_He asked me some more as well. Was I happy with my life at the moment? Yes. Why? Because I love my job, and I have many good friends. How were Harry and Ron? Good, and married. Harry to Ginny, and Ron to Padma._

_He asked me if I wanted to kiss him. Yes._

_When I asked yes, he leant in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I told him he shouldn't because he was married. He told me that he didn't care. That he wanted one night with me. One good night. I, unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your opinion, turned to mush and agreed. It had been a long time since I had felt this comfortable around a male and had chemistry with._

_We walked to a Nissan Skyline GTR. He unlocked it, and opened the passenger door for me. I got it and he did the same on the driver's side. I told him I was surprised that he owned one of the hottest cars in the world, well, at least I thought so, and that he could actually drive a car, let alone a manual car._

_He drove us to a rather fancy hotel just 20 minutes from the park we had met in. He booked us in under a false name which I still remember. James and Vanessa O'Neil. We got the honeymoon suite. _

_As we entered the room, the lighting changed to dim, and the room suddenly smelt faintly of roses, but it was strong enough so you noticed when you walked through the door._

_We sat down on the bed, and lied down next to each other. We asked each other personal questions about the other that we had always wanted to know. When we had run out of questions we just lay in silence for a while._

_He suddenly turned onto his side and put his hand onto my stomach, just above the top of my jeans. His fingers were brushing the skin between my jeans and the bottom of my top. He asked me if he could touch me. I agreed._

_He lightly ran his fingers over the length of top of my jeans, and then over my stomach and drew circles around my belly button. He pulled his hand out from under my top slowly, and lightly ran his fingers across my breasts. he leant over me and touched our lips, but not enough to actually qualify as a kiss. More a brushing of lips. He whispered against my lips that he had wanted to do this for so long, and that for him it wasn't just a fling. It would be the best memory of his life. I told it was the same for me. And it was. _

_He pressed our lips firmly together, before pulling away slightly so we could move our lips together. We stayed kissing for a while, with his hand on my stomach slowly gliding down to the bottom of my top, and my hand had moved to the back of his neck. He moved his hand up far enough we had to pull away so we could take off my top. He pulled his over his head as well, and I ran my fingers over his chest and stomach. The muscles tightened under my fingers as if he was very ticklish. He leant down and kissed my lips gently once, then moved down to my neck. _

**Author's Note: I'm going to end it here and have another chapter soon. Enjoy. Please tell me what you think!**

**Love you xoxo**


End file.
